Vestido de Novia
by zoniiNara
Summary: "En cuanto suene aquella cancion pasaras tu vida entera con el.Tu estas vistiendo un vestido de novia.Porque hoy era el dia por el que él tanto habia rezado noche tras nocche" SASUSAKU -CapituloUnico- De la autora de: "Volverte a ver" y "Volverte a amar"


_**NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**De la Autora de "VOLVERTE A VER" y "VOLVERTE A AMAR"**_

_**Pareja:Sasusaku/Narusaku**_

_**Advertencia: AU, OCC, SONGFIC

* * *

**_

_**Vestido de novia**_

Acomodo su corbata debidamente al rededor de su cuello, para después colocarse aquel chaleco que hacia juego con su traje color gris, se vio al espejo, como siempre su imagen era pulcra y digan de admirarse, sus cabellos debidamente acomodados justo como a él le gustaba, dos mechones de cabellos caían a sus costados de su fino y blanco rostro, mientras la parte trasera estaba en forma de punta. Dio un suspiro y agacho un poco la mirada sonriendo de medio lado.

_Hoy sería el día… el día por el que había rezado tanto tiempo…había rezado tanto para que…_

-Sasuke-kun, es hora…-hablo una mujer de cabellos naranjas detrás de aquella puerta blanca.

-Ya salgo…-respondió el pelinegro pasando su mirada por toda aquella habitación, tratando de recordar donde había dejado aquella carpeta.

-Te esperamos en el auto…- anuncio una vez más la voz femenina.

Sasuke siguió examinando aquella habitación en busca de la carpeta de piel negra, hasta que al fin lo encontró, estaba sobre su escritorio, a lado de todos aquellos papeles esparcidos y a lado de una pequeña caja color negro que contenía en el todos su sueños.

Realmente el no solía ser desordenado, pero una noche antes tuvo que terminar de componer aquella canción, aquella canción que entonaría ese mismo día. Tomo la carpeta entre sus manos. Sobre él había una etiqueta blanca con letras negras sobre esta _**"Vestido de novia"**_ tenia escrito. Un nuevo suspiro se hizo presente y se dirigió a la salía de su habitación. No sin antes tomar aquella cajilla negra.

Tomo las llaves de su departamento, para después salir de este y dirigirse al ascensor. Miro atentamente los números del ascensor que le indicaba en que piso estaba. Por primera vez desde hace 4 meses su mente estaba en blanco. No pensaba nada, no podía pensar nada. Ya no quería pensar en nada. Porque….

_Hoy sería el día, el día por el que había rezado noche tras noche para que…_

El sonido del ascensor le indico que había llegado hasta la planta baja. Las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de cristal que era la entrada de aquel elegante edificio, pudo ver a través de los cristales, la camioneta blanca donde sus amigos le esperaban.

Sasuke se acerco a paso lento hasta el vehículo, lo rodeo para poder llegar a la puerta del lado del copiloto, se subió en el… percibiendo un gran silencio. Algo verdaderamente extraño en aquel trió que abordaban la camioneta.

-¿Estás listo Sasuke?- pregunto el hombre que estaba frente al volante de cabellos blancos y quien tocaba el bajo, en la banda que conformaba junto a Sasuke desde hace 5 años _"Taka"._

-Si…-respondió con simpleza el Uchiha.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos contigo…-hablo esta vez un hombre de cabellos naranjas, que estaba en la parte trasera y que era el baterista de aquella banda.

-Juugo tiene razón Sasuke, si tu quieres que alguno de nosotros cante esa canción…-hablo la guitarrista y vocalista de aquel grupo de lentes y cabello anaranjado.

-No, yo cantare la canción…-sentencio Sasuke- Yo la compuse, yo le hice los arreglos… y realmente la quiero cantar… me la pidieron…-Sasuke miro por la ventanilla- Mis amigos…

Suigetsu suspiro y puso en marcha la camioneta comenzando a incorporarse al tráfico de aquella ciudad. El silencio estuvo presente por 30 minutos de camino recorrido. Hasta que al fin llegaron al lugar asignado para aquel día. Sasuke vio como pasaban frente aquella iglesia y sintió un revoloteo en su estomago, así como sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

_Hoy sería el día, el día por el que había rezado noche tras noche para que…_

-Sasuke, iré a estacionar la camioneta, será mejor que te bajes aquí… de seguro los reporteros están en el estacionamiento- sugirió Suigetsu.- Y mira han dejado la entrada principal de la iglesia despegada.

-Si…-respondió el Uchiha comenzando a bajarse de aquella camioneta.

-Si quieres…-Juugo estaba a punto de hablar.

-Juugo déjalo…-dijo Karin, mirando como Sasuke cerraba la puerta y rodeaba la camioneta para dirigirse a las escaleras de la iglesia.

-Pero, deberíamos estar con él…-insistió Juugo

-Estamos con el…-hablo Suigetsu mirando como Sasuke subía las escaleras- Pero por el momento el quiere estar solo… _hoy será el día… el dio por el que él había rezado… rezado noche tras noche para que…_

* * *

-Entiendo.- interrumpió Juugo.

Sasuke había llegado a un área empedrada, con aquella carpeta de cuero en mano, pudo ver solo a un par de personas fuera de la iglesia, personas que conocía de sobra. Se acerco más y mas a la entrada de aquella iglesia que estaba lista para la ceremonia que se celebraría dentro de ella en unos momentos. Saludaba esporádicamente a gente que estaba ahí afuera esperando porque…

_Hoy sería el día, el día por el que había rezado noche tras noche para que…_

-Sasuke, me alegra que hallas llegado a tiempo, pensé que nos dejarías plantados- dijo un hombre de traje negro y cabellos grises, y que su boca era cubierta por una máscara negra. Tenía según él una cicatriz de guerra. Y no le gustaba que vieran su rostro, solo deja que vieran una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho, y que se perdía al inicio de aquella máscara negra.

-Sabes que no podría…-respondió Sasuke mirando al peli plata- No podría dejarla planta… no a ella.

-Entiendo- sonrió el peligris- Supongo que esa es la letra de la canción- señalo el pelinegro a la carpeta negra que Sasuke sostenía

-Así es…

-Supongo que querrás ensayarla al menos una vez antes de la ceremonia Sasuke- sugirió esta vez un hombre parecido a Sasuke pero con dos ojeras debajo de sus ojos y cabello largo sujeto en una coleta baja.-Vamos te acompaño…

-Recuerda Sasuke…-llamo la atención Kakashi de los dos pelinegros- Ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia es de mala suerte…

-Pero que tonterías dices Kakashi- recrimino Itachi tomando de un hombro a Sasuke y comenzando a adentrarse en aquella iglesia.

Aquella iglesia era blanca, con candelabros con cristales tan transparenten que lucían como gotas de agua cayendo del cielo. La alfombra roja extendida por aquel pasillo. Sasuke vio el piano que estaba aun lado del lugar central donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo. Dio un suspiro apretando un poco la carpeta negra que sostenía entre sus manos

_Hoy sería el día, el día por el que había rezado noche tras noche para que…_

-Sasuke-kun, Itachi-Kun…-llamo a los dos hombres una chica rubia que vestía un vestido rosa claro, ceñido a su perfecto cuerpo y como su largo cabello que siempre era recogido por una coleta esta vez estaba suelo y sujeto por unos pasadores.-Han llegado, me parece perfecto…-sonrió Ino enseñando su blanca dentadura.

-Si, Sasuke quiere ensayar por lo menos una vez la canción antes de la ceremonia…-dijo Itachi mirando a la rubia.

-O ya veo… pero…-Ino se acerco mas a los pelinegros hasta quedar frente a Sasuke- Itachi-kun puedo robarte a Sasuke unos minutos…

-Pero…

-Anda Itachi-kun, faltan como 30 minutos antes que lleguen los invitados, prometo no tardarme mucho… no tardaremos, en seguida regresara para ensayar.

-Está bien Itachi…-dijo Sasuke. Para después comenzar a seguir a la rubia a una de las puertas delanteras de aquella iglesia. Sasuke comenzó a caminar a través de unos pasillos igual de blancos y con adornos dignos de cualquier iglesia.

-Espera aquí- pidió Ino, comenzado a caminar casi hasta el final de aquel pasillo y meterse a una habitación.

Sasuke miraba todo aquel lugar de forma distraída, mientras su mano libre, la que no sostenía aquella carpeta la metía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón gris pulcramente planchado. Comenzó a dar pequeños golpes sobre el suelo con su pie.

_Hoy sería el día, el día por el que había rezado noche tras noche para que…_

-Sasuke-kun…- se escucho una delicada voz llamándolo por su nombre, una voz que desde hace 2 largas semanas no escuchaba… debido a los preparativos de aquella ceremonia. Una voz que tanto deseaba escuchar.

Sasuke giro su rostro y ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba con aquel vestido blanco, un corcel que se ajustaba a su delgado y frágil cuerpo y esponjado de la parte de abajo. Sus hombros lechosos estaban descubiertos. Su rostro fino resaltaba mas debido a que su cabello rosa era recogido elegantemente en un chongo, el cual sostenía un velo blanco. Y entre sus suaves y delgadas manos sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Sakura…-articulo al fin Sasuke formándose una sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

Tan rápido como aquella vez que la vio por primera vez… en una fiesta de la familia Uzumaki, la familia de su mejor amigo. Tenían 17 años ambos, Sasuke estaba platicando con Naruto y con los demas chicos en aquella fiesta, hasta que Neji dijo que la chica de cabello castaño le había gustado. Algo verdaderamente extraño que Neji confesara algo así tan a la ligera así que todos voltearon a ver a la susodicha, todos alabaron el buen gusto de Neji era una niña muy linda. De ojos chocolatosos y grandes, una sonrisa que parecía de comercial.

Pero Sasuke no le prestó mucha atención pues la chica con la que estaba platicando con la castaña fue la que le llamo la atención por completo. Como hacía un pequeño puchero que al parecer era de inconformidad para después comenzar a reír junto a la castaña. Vio la sonrisa de aquella peli rosa, vio los ojos jades de aquella peli rosa. Esa chica le había gustado a él.

Sasuke se acerco mas a la chica que hacía lo mismo, Sasuke vio como Sakura sonreía abiertamente caminando con aquel Vestido de novia. Sasuke le regreso la sonrisa, ella era de las pocas personas a las que el Uchiha le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Sakura yo…-el Uchiha alzo un poco mas su rostro, no quería mostrase voluble, no ante ella, no en aquel momento.- Felicidades…

-Sasuke-teme- hablo una voz acercándose a donde ellos estaban- Has empezado con las felicitaciones- decía alegremente el rubio llegando a detenerse a lado de Sakura y alcanzo a tocar ligeramente y fugazmente a Sasuke por el hombro- Las felicitaciones se dan cuando ya estemos casados…-Naruto tomo por la cintura a la peli rosa y le sonrió.

Sasuke vio como Sakura alzaba el rostro para ver a los ojos al rubio, con una sonrisa que lucía más radiante que la que le había dedicado momentos antes a él, acompañada de un rubor en sus mejillas.

_**Hoy sería el día, el día por el que había rezado noche tras noche para que no llegara…**_

-Pensé que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, Naruto-kun- decía esta vez Itachi acercándose a espaldas de Sasuke

-Pero que cosas dices Itachi… esas son supersticiones- se defendió Naruto inflando sus mejillas.

-Si tienes razón son supersticiones- sonrió Itachi, para después tomar a Sasuke por un hombro- Anda Sasuke, dijeron que solo serian uno minutos hay que ver si el sonido se escucha bien.

-Si…-Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se disponía alejarse de ahí.

-Sasuke…-llamo esta vez el rubio provocando que el Uchiha volteara a verle.- Gracias Sasuke… gracias por componer y cantar esta canción para nuestra boda…

-Hmp…-Sasuke vio fugazmente a Sakura quien sonreí y le hacia una pequeña reverencia, de manera de agradecimiento por lo que Naruto también le había agradecido, se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios- No hay por qué darlas… dobe…-dijo por ultimo alejándose de los futuros esposos.

* * *

-Iré hacer una llamada Sasuke ya vuelvo- anuncio Itachi comenzando a salir de aquel templo.

Sasuke se sentó en aquel banquillo frente al piano, y coloco las partituras en su lugar, vio las hojas y dio un suspiro, para después recargarse un poco en el piano. Segundos después se incorporo y abrió la tapa que cubría las teclas. Se trono los dedos y cuando estaba a punto de tocar una voz le interrumpió.

-Sasuke…-hablo una voz femenina, que se escucho a sus espaldas. Que provoco que Sasuke se girara para ver quien le llamaba.

-Hinata-sama…- Sasuke se levanto del banquillo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Vamos Sasuke, las formalidades ya no son para nosotros…-sonrió la Hyuuga.- Y más si compartimos el mismo dolor…

-¿El mismo dolor?-interrogo desentendido Sasuke.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…-Hinata se acerco hasta Sasuke- esa es la canción que compusiste para la boda.- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.-Puedo escucharla…

-Claro…-Sasuke le invito a tomar asiento en el mismo banco que él se sentaría. Hinata se sentó y vio como Sasuke se tronaba una vez más los dedos.- Supongo que si compartimos el mismo dolor, podre compartir contigo la letra original de la canción… se que la entenderías

-Gracias…-dijo Hinata, para comenzar a ver como Sasuke toca el piano y escucharlo cantar.

_Algunos dicen que esto no acaba hasta que se acaba_

_Pero supongo que esto realmente termino_

_Hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que te vayas_

_Escucha…_

_Cuando te pelas con él y lloras por el_

_Y es muy difícil para ti yo siento esperanza_

_Sin que lo sepas mi corazón duele_

_Con una pequeña sonrisa tuya yo me siento tan bien_

_Pensando que tal vez podrías descubrí mis sentimientos _

_Y que si lo supieras eso podría separarnos _

_Aguanto la respiración y me muero los labios _

_Esperando que lo dejes a él y vengas a mi_

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba parado frente aquella puerta de madera esperando a que se abriera, llevaba unas bolsas de comida entre sus manos, mientras escribía un mensaje de texto en el celular. Oprimió la tecla enviar y escucho como la puerta era abierta. Mostrando a una chica peli rosa con los ojos rojos y con vestigios de que lagrimas habían rodado por su rostro._

_-Sakura… pero que…_

_-Sasuke…-interrumpió Sakura soltándose a llorar, mientras caía despacio al suelo, con un pañuelo entre sus manos._

_-¿Qué sucede?, te sientes mal… ¿te paso algo?- Sasuke tiro las bolsas de comida y se agacho a donde Sakura estaba, mirando dentro de la casa- ¿Dónde está Naruto?_

_-NARUTO- la peli rosa se soltó a llorar con más fuerza, abrazando a Sasuke tomando a este por sorpresa- Nos hemos peleado… ah sido la peor pelea que hemos tenido, Sasuke… yo… yo… Sasuke, le dije que desapareciera de mi vida…_

_-Pero… ¿Qué paso?- Sasuke sintió como Sakura lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Realmente aquellas últimas palabras de la peli rosa hicieron que un calorcillo se colara en su pecho acompañado de una sonrisa fugaz._

_-Es que… Shion, la ex –novia de Naruto, le ah estado buscando en últimos días- Sakura habla entre cortadamente._

_-No me digas que ese Usurotonkachi…-Sasuke creó una historia de telenovela en menos de 5 segundos, imaginándose a Naruto engañando a Sakura…_

_-Me dijo que confiara en el, que entre ella y el no había nada pero…-Sakura dejo de abrazar a Sasuke y lo vio a los ojos- Sasuke, tu sabes que ellos duraron muchos años, estaban a punto de comprometerse, lo hubieran hecho si Shion no se hubiera ido al extranjero… como quiere que no sienta celos y llegue a desconfiar…_

_-Sakura…-Sasuke sintió un impulso de arrogarse a Sakura y robarle un beso… idea que fue descartada, ella estaba en un estado de ánimo vulnerable y además Sakura dijo aquellas palabras…_

_-No quiero que se vaya de mi vida, Sasuke, solo se lo dije por impulso… yo Sasuke… lo amo…-soltó Sakura entre sollozos provocando que el corazón de Sasuke se detuviera._

_-Tranquila… yo iré hablar con el Dobe… - Sasuke poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sakura, limpiando una lagrima a su paso- El jamás te engañaría… jamás…- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, aunque quisiera que sus palabras fueran mentira, no era así… en verdad Naruto nunca la engañaría, no a ella._

_-Gra… gracias Sasuke- Sakura deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Sasuke- No sé qué haríamos Naruto y yo sin un amigo como tu…_

_**Final Flash Back.**_

_Niña, por favor no tomes su mano_

_Porque tú debes ser mía_

_Yo te eh esperado por tanto tiempo, mírame_

_Cuando suena la canción_

_Tu pasaras tu vida entera con el_

_Rezaba todas las noches para que este día no llegara_

_Vestido de Novia, Tu estas vistiendo de Novia_

_Y no es conmigo_

_De Novia, tu estas vistiendo de Novia. _

Hinata veía como Sasuke tocaba las teclas con el rostro alzado y los ojos cerrados, como su voz era cargada de sentimientos mientras entonaba la canción. Hinata sentía ese pesar en su alma, ese pesar que Sasuke sentía en aquel momento, mientras tocaba la canción, Hinata sentía ese pesar al escuchar la canción, que pareciese que Sasuke le había leído los pensamientos a la Hyuuga, el día que se entero del compromiso de Naruto con Sakura.

_Tú no supiste mis sentimientos_

_Y te odie tanto por eso_

_A veces desee que fueras infeliz_

_Ahora mis lágrimas ya se secaron_

_Y como un habito te hablo aunque este solo_

_Cuando veo lo preocupado que he estado cada noche_

_Ni siquiera sé como todo llego a ser así_

_Cierro mis ojos y sueño un sueño sin final_

_Esperando que lo dejes y vengas a mí_

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba sentado en aquella barra con un vaso en la mano que contenía un líquido transparente, lo movió un poco y no dudo ni dos segundos en tomárselo de un solo trago. Para después tomar la botella que tenia a un lado y servirse más de aquel liquido, sus sentidos comenzaban a dormirse poco a poco._

_-Niña… por favor no tomes su mano…-tarareo bajamente Sasuke._

_-Mal de amores…-dijo el cantinero que estaba limpiando unos vasos._

_-Qué demonios te interesa-contesto brusco el Uchiha- que demonios le interesa a ella…- sonrió- ella es feliz con él, así tuvo que ser desde el principio…- Sasuke bebió de su copa una vez mas de un solo jalón- Su matrimonio será un infierno… es lo que menos le espera a lado de ese Usurotonkachi…_

_- De verdad es tan malo el hombre con el que se casara esa chica… si es así no creo que sea feliz verdaderamente- hablo una vez más el cantinero- si es tan malo como dices… deberías alejarla de él, si es que verdaderamente le amas…_

_-Que va…-respondió Sasuke- ese idiota, es el mejor hombre que pudo tocarle… es incluso mejor que yo, la trata como una princesa… y tuvo el valor de demostrarle lo que yo nunca pude…_

_-Yo te veo vivo…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- interrogo Sasuke, ya con sus ojos rojos y entrecerrados debido al efecto del alcohol así como su voz se volvía un poco más torpe._

_-Que al menos que estuvieras muerto no le podrías decir lo que sientes por ella… además- el cantinero le sirvió esta vez una copa mas.-Estas ebrio, eh visto a miles de cobarde que agarran valentía con este liquido mágico…_

_-Cierto...-respondió Sasuke tomando aquella copa y bebiéndola de un solo trago. Para después sacar su teléfono celular y marcar el número de la peli rosa._

_-Bu…bueno…-se escucho aquella voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea._

_-Sa… Sakura…_

_-¿Sasuke? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?- interrogo la peli rosa preocupada- Son las 3 de la mañana_

_-Yo, si estoy bien… solo que quería decirte algo…- la voz de Sasuke se volvió baja._

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿Dónde estás?-interrogo una vez más la chica_

_-Estoy… estoy…-Sasuke miro aquel lugar que ya estaba medio vacío, miro al cantinero- ¿Qué lugar es este?-interrogo Sasuke al cantinero_

_-Estas en Soundbar…- respondió el cantinero_

_-Ah… en Sounbar…-repitió Sasuke al teléfono._

_-¿Estas bebido no es así Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Yo no… Sakura yo te hablaba para decirte que…_

_-Dime Sasuke que sucede…_

_-Te quiero…-susurro Sasuke…-No sabes cuánto Te quiero… de hecho creo que te a…_

_-Yo también te quiero Sasuke- respondió Sakura, interrumpiendo al Uchiha- Sasuke-kun, espera donde estas voy por ti…_

_-Yo, no es necesario…_

_-Anda no seas niño, voy por ti, me preocupa que te pase algo, no quiero perderte Sasuke-kun…-dijo Sakura provocando que una sensación de calor y emoción se formara en el pecho de Sasuke._

_-Sakura… yo tampoco quiero perder, no quiero…-Sasuke recargo su frente sobre la barra mientras decía estas palabras._

_-Llego en 20 minutos vale, no te vayas…-decía Sakura_

_-Te espero…-Sasuke colgó el celular, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa._

_Sasuke dejo de beber, quería estar lucido cuando Sakura llegara, necesitaba hablar largo y tendido con ella, y no quería que su estado de ebriedad bajara su credibilidad de sus palabras. Se quedo mirando la barra, pensando por donde comenzaría. Como le diría que esta terriblemente destrozado por la noticia que ella y Naruto se casaran. Que él la quiere y no como una amiga… que él la amaba._

_-Sasuke-kun…-escucho pronunciar su nombre en aquella voz, sonrió de medio lado, al tiempo que una emoción se apoderaba de él, había llegado la hora. Se giro sobre el banco que estaba sentado para verla. Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo…_

_-Sasuke-Teme…-dijo esta vez el rubio que se acercaba al pelinegro- Mira en qué estado estas_

_-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-interrogo enojado Sasuke_

_-Valla así agradeces a un amigo que venga por ti cuando estas completamente ebrio- refunfuño Naruto acercándose por completo a Sasuke._

_-Sasuke-kun, que bueno que estas bien- Sakura apareció a lado de Naruto.- Llame a Naruto, no es normal que tu tomes hasta ponerte en este estado… de seguro te pasa algo, así que bueno, que mejor que estemos los 3 para que platiques de lo que te pasa… sabes que somos tus amigos_

_-Amigos…-susurro Sasuke._

_-Anda Sasuke-Teme- Naruto tomo un brazo de Sasuke y lo paso por sobre su hombro para que el sirviera de apoyo al Uchiha_

_-Suelta Dobe…-dijo sin ánimo Sasuke._

_-Anda… no te pongas de impertinente Sasuke… sabes que eres como mi hermano y me preocupo por ti… confía en mi ¿ok?- dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a poner de pie a Sasuke._

_-Dobe…-dijo Sasuke sintiendo un nudo en su estomago. Era verdad el único que podía confiar era en Naruto, era una pena que esta vez no fuera así. Ya que Naruto se estaba llevando lo que el más había querido._

_**Final Flash Back**_

_Niña, por favor no tomes su mano_

_Porque tú debes ser mía_

_Yo te eh esperado por tanto tiempo, mírame_

_Cuando suena la canción_

_Tu pasaras tu vida entera con el_

_Rezaba todas las noches para que este día no llegara_

_De Novia, Tu estas vistiendo de Novia_

_Y no es conmigo_

_De Novia, tu estas vistiendo de Novia._

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, al momento que vio como una lágrima furtiva rodaba por la mejilla blanca del Uchiha. Hinata, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, y mordió uno de sus dedos, no quería llorar, no debía llorar.

_Por favor se feliz_

_Para que pueda olvidarte_

_Borra mi miserable imagen de tu mente_

_Aunque por un tiempo me será tan difícil_

_Que sentiré que muero_

_

* * *

_

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿aceptas como esposa a Haruno Sakura?, para amarla respetarla, protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe- interrogo el sacerdote, al rubio que miraba con una sonrisa radiante a la novia frente a él.

-Acepto…-contesto el rubio.

-Haruno Sakura ¿Aceptas por esposo a Uzumaki Naruto? Para amarlo, respetarlo y protegerle en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-interrogo esta vez el sacerdote a la novia

-Sí, acepto- respondió feliz Sakura.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer…- declaro el sacerdote, para después escuchar como todos los invitaos comenzaban a aplaudir a la nueva pareja.

Los novios voltearon a ver a todos los invitados e hicieron una pequeña reverencia. Sasuke miraba todo desde el banquillo frente al piano, con una cara neutra. Pero que se tenso cuando sintió los ojos de Sakura sobre él, Sasuke vio la mirada brillante y sonrisa radiante de Sakura, quien meneo la cabeza como señal de autorización de que podía comenzar a tocar.

La tonada clásica de la canción nupcial comenzó a sonar de aquel piano, para después pasar a un ritmo especial y original que solo Sasuke podía crear. Todos los invitados comenzaron a poner atención a Sasuke, quien tocaba y comenzaba a cantar.

_Niña, por favor no tomes su mano Niña_

_Porque tú debes ser mía_

_Yo te eh esperado por tanto tiempo, mírame_

- **Niña, por favor toma su mano…-**cantaba con la letra modificada el Uchiha. - _**Porque tú debes estar con él**_**… que **_**te ah esperado por tanto tiempo, míralo.**_

Hinata miraba aquella escena, Sasuke cantando, con una letra completamente distinta a la que había escuchado antes, miraba a Sakura abrazando cariñosamente a Naruto, mientras este depositaba pequeños besos en la frente de su ahora esposa, mientras escuchaban aquella canción.

_Cuando suena la canción_

_Tu pasaras tu vida entera con el_

_Rezaba todas las noches para que este día no llegara_

_De Novia, Tu estas vistiendo de Novia_

_Y no es conmigo_

_De Novia, tu estas vistiendo de Novia._

-**Cuando suena la canción, tu pasaras tu vida entera con el…. Rezaba todas las noches para que este día llegara, Vestido de Novia, Tu estas vistiendo de Novia, De Novia, tu estas vistiendo de Novia.-**El final de la canción llego y con ella muchos aplausos para el Uchiha, quien solo hiso una reverencia.

Sasuke se dirigía a la salida de la iglesia donde Naruto y Sakura estaba siendo felicitados por todos, eran abrazados, por varias personas, pero en todo momento ellos estaban unidos por las manos. Sasuke saco de una de sus bolsas del pantalón aquella cajilla negra que había tomado antes de salir. Y saco de ella un anillo de oro con un diamante adornándolo. Lo miro detenidamente, mientras cantaba mentalmente la ultima parte de la canción original que le había mostrado a Hinata momentos antes

_Por tanto tiempo viví dentro de una fantasía_

_Como un tonto_

_Aun ella me está mirando y sonríe tan radiante_

_Vestido de Novia, Tu estas vistiendo de Novia_

_Y no es conmigo_

_De Novia, tu estas vistiendo de Novia._

_**Flash Back**_

_Sasuke jugaba con aquella cajilla negra entre sus manos, mientras miraba al frente donde Sakura estaba con su amiga Ino, platicando alegremente, Sakura vestía un vestido rojo entallado a su cuerpo y con uno de sus hombros descubierto, mientras su cabello caía a uno de sus costados. Sasuke sonrió. Para después mirara en otra dirección donde Naruto platicaba con Hinata, la prima de Neji y la hija del presidente de Tokio._

_Aquel día se estaba celebrando una boda, la boda de Neji Hyuuga y Ten Ten, la chica de la que se enamoro el ojiperla en la fiesta en la que Sasuke también quedo flechado por la peli rosa. Naruto fue el primero en hablarle a la peli rosa, para después presentarla con Sasuke y los demas, pero de alguna manera, en menos de 4 meses Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke se habían vuelto muy unidos. Los tres salían al cine, a patinar, de compras, o simplemente se citaban en la casa de alguien para platicar._

_Ambos pasaron muchas cosas juntas desde que se conocieron, la muerte de los padres de Naruto, la muerte de la abuela de Sakura, su única familia que tenia la peli rosa. Cuando a Sasuke lo corriendo de casa debido a su rebeldía adolescente que pasaba, de querer ser cantante y que su familia no aceptaba, especialmente su padre. Pero aun así Sasuke se embarco en su aventura y persiguió su sueño, con el apoyo de Sakura y Naruto. Así como Sasuke estaba para apoyar a cualquiera de los dos._

_Habían pasado 10 largos años de amistad, ahora los 3 tenían 27 años y Sasuke estaba aburrido de salir de gira y regresar a casa encontrándose su departamento solo, le hacía falta un calor de familia, "definitivamente me estoy haciendo viejo" se decía a Sasuke cada que pensaba eso, pero al mismo tiempo esos pensamientos iban ligados a la imagen de Sakura. Quería formar un hogar con ella._

_Y esa noche estaba dispuesto hacerlo, le pospondría matrimonio, no eran novios ni nada, pero se conocían de 10 años atrás habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, quizá mas cosas que una pareja de novios normales. Tomo aire y comenzó a caminar a paso presuroso hacia Sakura quien reía con Ino._

_Llego hasta donde las dos chicas estaban y sin decir una palabra tomo a Sakura de la mano y la jalo con el comenzando a caminar a un lugar alejado. Ino solo vio como Sasuke se alejaba con Sakura._

_Después de unos segundos estaban en un pasillo donde apenas llegaba la música que estaba de fondo en la fiesta, Sakura estaba recargada en una pared, sobando su muñeca que Sasuke le había lastimado al jalarla, ella sabía que no lo había hecho intencionalmente, de hecho ella pudo sentir un tanto temblorosa la mano de Sasuke mientras la sostenía._

_Sasuke estaba frente de ella, igual recargado en una pared._

_-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué me traes aquí?- interrogo Sakura un tanto sorprendida y asustada por ala actitud de Sasuke_

_-Bueno… veras Sakura…-Sasuke comenzó a meter una de sus manos en la bolsa se sus pantalones donde guardaba aquella caja negra con aquel anillo de compromiso. Estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando…_

_-Con que aquí están- interrumpió Naruto sonriendo y mirando a ambos. Sasuke regreso dentro de su bolso aquella caja negra. –Me alegra que estén los dos juntos… ya que tengo algo importante que decirles… especialmente a ti Sakura…_

_-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- interrogo Sakura_

_-Veras yo…-Naruto metió una de sus manso a su bolsillo y saco un anillo de él. Un anillo de plata y con un diamante grande al centro y dos más pequeños a los lados de este.- Te amo Sakura… y quisiera que te casaras conmigo…- dijo Naruto sonriendo. Mientras mostraba el anillo._

_El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo, y sintió la sangre congelarse en su cuerpo, sintió sus piernas temblar. Sintió que todo se venía abajo._

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Sakura?- pregunto Naruto_

_-Yo…-Sakura llevo sus manos a su pecho, y miro a los ojos a Naruto.-Si… SI Naruto quiero casarme contigo- respondió Sakura saltando a los brazos de Naruto. El cual le correspondió con un abrazo. Después de unos segundos Naruto tomo la mano de Sakura y le coloco el anillo de compromiso.-Vamos a anunciarlo a los demas… Vamos Sasuke-teme, tu eres nuestra familia… quiero que nos acompañes a dar la noticia… además quisiera que compusieras una canción para el día de nuestra boda_

_-Yo… _

_-Sasuke-kun, eso sería genial, eres excelente componiendo y cantando, realmente sería muy bello que hicieras eso, seria nuestro regalo de bodas…-dijo esta vez Sakura._

_-Si…-respondió el Uchiha aun no creyendo lo que sucedía._

_-Entonces vallamos a dar la noticia…-dijo Naruto_

_Sasuke miraba como frente de él caminaba Naruto y Sakura tomados de la mano. Llegaron al lugar donde la banda estaba tocando y tomaron el micrófono interrumpiendo la música. Todos colocaron la atención en la pareja que estaba ahí. Mientras Sasuke estaba un poco alejado de ellos._

_-Buenas noches señores, y señoras, esta noche estamos reunidos para festejar la boda de Neji y ten te- decía Naruto alegremente- pero también hay otra razón para festejar…- Sasuke miraba a la pareja a Sakura sonriendo enormemente, mientras miraba a Naruto- Sakura y yo nos acabamos de comprometer, nos casaremos…- al fin anuncio el Uzumaki_

_Sasuke escucho los aplausos y los gritos, de aquella noticia, pero entre toda la gente pudo ver a alguien que al igual que él no festejaba como lo otros, era una pelinegra que tenia la mirada baja, y sus manos sobre sus labios. Para después ver como la chica alzaba su rostro en dirección a los recién prometidos. Y abría sus parpados que había mantenido cerrados, dejando ver sus ojos color perla adornados por lagrimas que brotaban de estos y rodaban por su rostro._

_Sasuke se alejo de aquel lugar donde se escuchaban felicitación, y gritos por parte de todos, como Ino se acerco emocionada a Sakura pidiéndole que le enseñara el anillo de compromiso. Y aun Kiba abrazando fuertemente a Naruto. Sasuke salió de aquel lugar, llegando al estacionamiento donde estaba su automóvil. Golpeo con puño fuerte una de las puertas de su carro._

_-No lo puedo creer, tengo que Calmarme, cálmate Sasuke, cálmate…- se decía Sasuke a sí mismo, mientras se resistía a que las lagrimas salieran.- No, no, no, el no… porque el… porque mi mejor amigo -Sasuke comenzó a deslizarse por el carro hasta llegar al suelo- Niña… por favor no tomes su mano… porque tu debes ser mía, yo te eh esperado por tanto tiempo…_

_**Final flash Back**_

Sasuke dio un suspiro sonoro, y dejo caer aquel anillo, junto con una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla.

* * *

-NO- grito Sasuke levantándose abruptamente de su cama, miro a todos lados, estaba un poco desorientado. Toco su frente y sintió como tenia sudor sobre ella. Trataba de que su respiración fuera normal. Se levanto enseguida de su cama. Fue en dirección a su escritorio. Y vio la caja negra sobre este la abrió y miro aquel anillo de compromiso aun dentro.

Giro su cabeza aun desconcertado y se dirigió esta vez hacia el calendario, quito una hoja que correspondía al día de ayer, al quitarla abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, aquella hoja, que le indicaba el día actual, estaba marcada con letras rojas que decían "_Boda de Neji"._ El teléfono sonó y sobresalto a Sasuke, se apresuro a tomar la bocina.

-Bueno…

-Sasuke-teme, que demonios haces tengo 30 minutos esperándote-decía Naruto desde el otro lado de la línea

-¿Esperándome?-interrogo el Uchiha

-Pues si Sasuke-teme, recuerdas hoy es la boda de Neji, y me prometiste que me acompañarías por Hinata al aeropuerto- explicaba el rubio

-Boda de Neji hoy, ir por Hi… Hinata…, entonces todo fue un sueño…

-¿sueño? Sasuke-teme, te sientes bien, te sucede algo, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas

-No, nada absolutamente nada en 10 minutos estoy allá- sonrió el Uchiha colgando el teléfono.

La fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito, la ceremonia había sido perfecta, la comida exquisita y ahora los novios estaban abriendo la pista de baile. Sasuke sintió todo aquello como un deja vu, vio a Sakura con aquel vestido rojo, y su cabello recogido de un lado, mientras platicaba alegremente con Ino.

Sasuke no lo dudo dos veces y se acerco a Sakura, sin aviso la jalo del brazo y la llevo lejos de ahí, del ruido y de la gente, llegaron exactamente donde Sasuke había soñado.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura sobándose la muñeca debido a la fuerza empleada por el Uchiha sobre esta.

-Yo Sakura… Cásate conmigo- soltó rápidamente Sasuke antes que Naruto llegara a interrumpirlos como en su sueño.

-¿Qué?- Sakura quedo sorprendida.

-Me gusta, desde que te vi me gustaste, y todo este tiempo junto a ti… cielos, realmente te quiero, no como amiga o hermana, no sé si me explique, yo… yo te amo…

-Sasuke…

-Cásate conmigo…-insistió Sasuke- o es que acaso… ¿ya hay alguien en tu vida?- interrogo Sasuke

-¿Qué?, no, claro que no, es solo que todo esto me toma de sorpresa…-Sakura bajo la mirada.

-Sakura, tu eres la única mujer con la que podría compartir mi vida, la única que soporta mi carácter, sé que no somos novios, y nunca lo fuimos pero, Sakura, tu y yo hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y creo que…

-Si…-soltó Sakura sin más interrumpiendo el monologo del Uchiha

-¿Qué?-interrogo esta vez Sasuke

-Sí, me quiero casar contigo Sasuke… eh esperado mucho tiempo para que esto pasara, tu también me gustaste desde que te vi

Sasuke soltó una sonrisa seca y se acerco a Sakura sacando aquella caja negra que contenía el anillo, y se lo coloco a Sakura en su dedo, para después abrazarla fuertemente y depositar un beso en frente. Sasuke se agacho un poco para besar por primera vez los labios de Sakura cuando…

-Con que aquí están…-interrumpió la voz del rubio- Oh yo lo siento… no pensé que…-Naruto se puso nervioso no esperaba aquella escena.

-Yo… yo, Naruto, lo que sucede es que…-Sakura trataba de dar una explicación.

-No, no pasa nada Sakura-chan, de hecho ustedes dos ya se habían tardado- sonrió el rubio- yo solo quería…

-Naruto hay algo que tenemos que decirte- interrumpió esta vez Sasuke

-¿A mí?- Naruto se mostro sorprendido- está bien, pero que sea en otro momento te parece tengo que decirles algo importante.

-No creo que sea más importante que lo que nosotros….- trato de explicar el Uchiha

-Me voy a casar- soltó el Uzumaki

-¿Qué?-interrogaron Sakura y Sasuke en unisonó

-Le pediré a Hinata que sea mi esposa, y quiero anunciarlo, pero quería que ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo- explico Naruto sonriendo enormemente.

-Felicidades Naruto- hablo Sakura- es una buena chica y muy linda.

-Yo… felicidades dobe- hablo esta vez Sasuke.

-Gracias amigos…- Agradeció el rubio- Y ustedes que es lo que me tienen que decir…

-Nosotros también nos casaremos…

-¿Qué?-interrogo el rubio sorprendido, mientras miraba como Sakura le mostraba el anillo de compromiso ya en su mano.

-Cielos chicos, felicidades…-sonrió Naruto.

-Gracias- dijo el Uchiha- Quisiera anunciar nuestro compromiso ahora mismo.

-Pero Sasuke-kun… es la boda de Neji y Ten Ten, es su momento como…- trataba de explicar Sakura

-No me importa, quiero que todos sepan que nos casaremos…- Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la fiesta- Vamos dobe… quiero que estés presente

-Claro… en un momento los alcanzo, quiero ir al baño, tantas noticias en un día me emocionaron y bueno quisiera…

-No des explicaciones dobe, espero a que llegues para dar el anuncio- decía Sasuke alejándose con Sakura.

Naruto se recargo en la pared blanca donde Sasuke había estado, y comenzó a resbalarse por esta hasta llegar al suelo, recargo su cabeza rubia sobre esta y dio un enorme suspiro. Realmente no se esperaba aquella noticia por parte de Sasuke y Sakura. Ni tampoco se esperaba a él diciendo que se casaría con Hinata. Fue simplemente un impulso al ver como Sasuke estaba a punto de besar a Sakura cuando los encontró.

Naruto saco un anillo de plata con un diamante grande y dos pequeños al lado de estos, lo miro detenidamente, él pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Sakura esa misma noche. Pero después de aquella noticia, ya no podría hacerlo.

_Niña, por favor no tomes su mano Niña_

_Porque tú debes ser mía_

_Yo te eh esperado por tanto tiempo, mírame_

Tarare débilmente Naruto mientas una lagrima rodaba su rostro

* * *

**N/A: **Hola amigos, aqui despues de un año y meses con una historis **SASUSAKU**... aunque ustedes no lo crean :). Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado,lamento el OCC de **SASUKE**, hace mucho que no escribo SASUSAKU y eh perdido la practica en llevar al personaje en una relacion con Sakura... ademas siempre eh considerado a Sasuke como un personaje dificil de manejar en cuestiones romanticas.

Realmente fue un torbellino de emociones e indecicones al escribir este Fic. **Primero:** Me encanto la cancion en la que esta basado, me es inevitable sentir un nudo formado en mi pecho al escucharla _"Wedding dress"_ y **Segunda: **Indecisiones, debido a que no me decia si hacerlo **NARUSAKU o SASUSAKU**. Tuve la maravillosa experiencia de escribir ya un **NARUSAKU **y debo admitir que me encanto hacerlo. asi que pensaba hacerlo **NARUSAKU**. Pero despues me di cuenta que quiza podria ser **SASUSAKU**, ya hace mucho que no escribia de ellos, y depues de aproximadamente 2 meses de indecicion decidi hacerlo... o mas bien darle un Final **SASUSAKU.** porque como se habran dado cuenta lleva bastante contenido Narusaku. Pero supongo que lo importante es el final... un final que no estaba planeado de esa manera, pero cielos me encanto. Espero que a ustedes tambien. Sin mas que decir me retiro y hasta la proxima.

**ENCUENTRAME EN TWITTER:** http : / / twitter . com / Kiinoko _ (recuerda quitar los espacios)

**ENCUENTRAME EN TUMBLR: **http: / / hongilandia . tumblr . com / (Quita los espacios) Da click en "Ask me anything" y preguntame lo que quieras.


End file.
